Klaine - The Break up reunion
by Who Doesn't Love Kurt Hummel
Summary: Kurt realises that he cant break up with Blaine so he figures out how he can forgive him and also stops Finn and Rachel from breaking up


And then something horrible came.

Authors note: As Im sure most Klaine fans willn agree, I did not like the klaine break up. I hated it And i have just been thinking about it then a few thoughts came to mind so i started to write this fanfic for you all. I would very much apreciate your reveiws thanks you ;)

'I was with someone'

The words had been haunting Kurt all night. He couldnt sleep and wasn't particularly suprised to find that Blaine was still awake too. _**I need a minuet to step outside for a moment and clear my head and if that means more tears then so be it **_Kurt though. He gently lifted himself from the bed and went to stand in the hallway outside the appartment.

As soon as he had shut the door the tears came flowing. How could Blaine do this to him? Kurt understood urges but if he was that lonley then you would have thought that he would have came out to New York to see Kurt instead of cheating...

He leant against the wall and slid down it. _**No**_ he thought_** No more tears Kurt, You cant let them see your pain or know that your hurt...**_ he wiped his eyes and tried his best to sniff his nose quietly. But all of a sudden something dawned on him. He couldnt hold this against Blaine. Even if it did hurt right now because he just realized something. Not 9 or 10 weeks ago he had cheated himself. He had been the one who was in the wrong.

He was holding this over Blaines head and he had only just realized that he had no right to. When he met chandler he cheated through text. It wasnt quite as hurtful as what Blaine had done, but Kurt had still cheated nonetheless and now he was making Blaine feel horrible? _**No**_ He though _**No, I have no right to blame Blaine. It was my fault. I was becoming obssessed with Vouge and NYADA and New York that I was starting to forget about him. Oh my god... I even stopped telling him that I loved him in our phone calls and skype chats... **_

"This is all my fault" Kurt murmured. He felt awful. He had been blaming Blaine for all of this when _**HE **_was the one that caused this. Kurt realised at that moment that he wasnt really angry with Blaine. He was more anfry with himself. Sure Blaine had been the one to act out his feelings instead of voicing them, but Kurt had been the one that made the feelings arise in the first knew what he had to do. He knew just how to do it.

Kurt was about to get up and walk back into the appartment when Finn came out, his eyes red and puffy also. Kurt immediately got up and hugged him.  
"You have to forgive yourself before you can forgive her..." Kurt whispered to Finn, "You should stay here because Forgiving yourself is going to be easyer than you know and you dont want Rach to fall in love with some one else when you're ready to take her back..." Kurt ended the hug and looked at Finn and smiled. Finn smiled back and replied "I dont know what I'd do without you little brother..."  
They both walked back into the appartment and back to their significant others. Kurt had a plan and he intended to see it through to the very end, but right now he had to accomplish the first part of it - Talking with Blaine about it. It was going to be hard. Kurt hadnt said a single word to him since the walk back from Callbacks. Kurt took in a deep breath and leaned over to Blaines ear.

"Wee need to talk, _outside_, if you dont mind..." Blaine just nodded in response and the two went out into the hallway outside the appartment. Blaine broke down after about 5 seconds of silence.  
"I'm so-so-so sorry Kurt... I know I dont deserve you after what I did to you but please-_please_ listen to me-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Look, Blaine, Im mad at you, yes. You acted out on your feelings instead of just voicing them and I thought that you were in the wrong until I thought things over." Kurt began, already feeling his eyes sting a little from the tears that would soon be surfacing,"I realised that this was my fault. I realised that the only reason that you acted out was because I was making you feel neglected. This whole situation is the exact same thing as last year with me and chandler," Blaine flinched at the name, "So after lots off thinking in this little hallway here this morning, I've come to a decision. I decided that as soon as I forgave my self that I would be able to forgive you. Not 5 minuets after the thought and a long time of re-evaluation, I forgave myself. Now I know that I've forgiven you too." Kurt said, reaching out and taking Blaines hand, squeezing it slightly.

" I dont want us to break-up. I still love you and I always will. So, heres what we're going to do. We're going to keep dating, but you have to win back my trust because right now I don't fully trust you..." Kurt finished. Blaine had stopped crying and his eyes now looked so grateful and happy.

"I will do anything-_**anything**_- for you Kurt! Absolutley anything!" Blaine replied, almost tearing up again,"I'll- I'll move out here and finish my high school year up here in New York so that you can keep an eye on me and we can fix our relationship if you want, just please, please, please dont ever leave me, ever..." Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a tight hug, tears of joy now rolling down his cheeks. He pulled back grinning.

Kurt took a moment to mull over Blaines proposal. "O.K," Kurt said, "O.K, You move in with me and finish out your high school yea hear so that we can repair our relationship because I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you Blaine..." Kurt said, leaning in and placing a small kiss to Blaines lips. "Lets go back inside... I think I might have helped Finn and Rach get back together, Or atleast have stopped them from breaking up," Kurt said. Leading Blaine back into the appartment.

The newly rejoyced couple were greeted by Finn and Rachel Snuggled up together on the couch. Kurt smiled at Blaine and then Finn turned his head slightly and saw Kurt and Blaine there together. _Congrats, oh, and thanks..._ Finn mouthed to Kurt. Kurt simply gave him a small nod the took Blaine into his room so they could lie down together for a little bit before they had breakfast.

For the first time since he moved out to New York, Kurt was content. He was happy. Blaine was going to move in with him and Rachel next week and they weren't going to break-up because of a stupid mistake. Blaine rolled over in Kurts arms so they were face to face. They rested their foreheads together and Blaine whispered to Kurt "I love you," With more emotion then he had ever done before, "So much" He added.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said and kissed his boyfriend solftly on the lips, "C'mon, Lets go get breakfast..." Kurt said, rolling out of bed and dragging Blaine with him too. For the first time since they had stared this weird new adventure in New York, both Kurt's and Rachel's lives were perfect, back to the way they should be.


End file.
